<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Is The Light? by themoontonite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392198">What Is The Light?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoontonite/pseuds/themoontonite'>themoontonite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Longing, Pining, Romance, Slice of Life, etcetera - Freeform, lesbians all day every day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoontonite/pseuds/themoontonite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twilight wanted to relax. Really, she did! She had been trying to relax for her entire life and when it finally looked like a day off was within reach... Rarity started glowing. Like, actually glowing. And Twilight's the only one that can see it! So it falls to her, of course, to take care of things as quickly as possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rarity/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Is The Light?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://www.fimfiction.net/story/465109/what-is-the-light</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Twilight sighed and let the stress seep out of her body as Lotus Blossom kneaded her shoulder blades. She tended to lecture Rainbow Dash about the importance of taking care of your body, especially your wings, but failed to follow her own advice most days. It typically took Rarity, who was lying blissfully next to her, to drag her away from her duties for some R and R. The only thing that was bothering her was the sunlight streaming in through the windows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lotus? Do you think you could pull down the blinds or something? The sun’s starting to get to me.” Twilight’s voice was muffled through the massage mat but Lotus was very adept at understanding that sort of speech.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The blinds? They are drawn, Princess. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lotus had stopped her ministrations and Twilight stretched, arching her back slowly. She peeled off the mask covering her eyes and turned to face the offending celestial body only to find…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rarity. You’re glowing.” Twilight was too relaxed to hide the surprise in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, darling, I know. My parents considered naming me Radiance before I was born. What of it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twilight sat up entirely, shock steadily mounting in her head as she tried to come to grips with the situation. It wasn’t dire by any means but it definitely wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “No, I mean you’re. You are literally, actually glowing. There is a corona surrounding your head right now. Please turn it off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Twilight..?” Rarity sounded just as afraid as Twilight now. It took Rarity longer to rouse herself than Twilight, rolling the stiffness out of her shoulders as she sat up. Rarity prodded her muzzle, squishing the soft flesh of her cheeks before turning to face Twilight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I know I sound crazy. You trust me though, right? We’ve been through enough weird stuff together that you know I’m not like, pulling a prank or anything, haven’t we? I promise Rainbow hasn’t rubbed off on me </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> much.” Twilight was still just barely stymying a panic attack but as it stood, at least the glow wasn’t that bad. It looked kind of nice, really.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I trust you, Twilight. I’m sorry if it seemed like I didn’t. I’m just…” Rarity broke eye contact with Twilight, opting to study the tile floor instead. No doubt much easier to look at then the fear writ clear on Twilight’s face. “I was just thinking you might finally have this relaxing thing down. That </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> might finally have this relaxing thing down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rarity, I so have this relaxing thing down. I promise! I didn’t ask for whatever this is to happen. I think it’s a side-effect of being me.” Twilight was studying the same tile floor now, albeit a different patch. It wasn’t as nice to look at as Rarity. “Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That got Rarity’s attention, at least. “Now you listen here, Twilight Sparkle. There will be no apologizing for things you have no control over. While it’s true that being your friend has lead to far more excitement in my life than I ever wanted, that’s not a bad thing. It’s good! If that’s what it takes to be your friend then it’s good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twilight didn’t even mean to sniffle. Really, she didn’t! She was just so tired of all of this already. All the friendship problems or villain stuff or </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Before the sniffle could turn to a sob, Twilight heard hooves connect with cold tile and moments later felt Rarity wrap her forelegs around her. The feeling of soft, warm fur against her was enough to stop her bad mood before it got any worse. This close, Rarity’s own natural floral scent mixed with the heavy spice of the massage oil. If being sad meant more hugs from Rarity then maybe being sad wasn’t so bad after all. After Rarity had squeezed the encroaching sorrow out of her, she straightened out her thoughts. “Okay. Here’s one thing I will say: we’re going to have to figure out what’s going on and do something about it. Does that sound fine?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rarity withdrew from her embrace, her mouth a thin line. Even with that level of concern, the aura surrounding her was still something to behold. The way it fell on the soft tresses of her mane, the way it cupped her statuesque beauty in a warm embrace of light… It nearly drove Twilight to poetry. “So long as you don’t keep me from my work for </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> long. I was in need of a vacation. I was hoping to take it in the Baa-hamas but if the Princess of Friendship needs to run some tests then I can put aside my cruise for now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh thank you Rarity! I’ve been hoping for a chance to do some real science for a while now. I’m sorry you had to be involved but I promise there isn’t a better pony you could have on your side than me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Twilight, my dearest starshine, if you knick my horn like that again I’m taking an eye out.” The strain in Rarity’s voice was matched only by the tautness of her clenched jaw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twilight winced. She had seen in at least one ruined future just how sharp unicorn horns could be and wasn’t keen to be on the receiving end of one any time soon. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I told you I needed a horn sample. Besides, a little chip like that’ll grow out in a couple… just a few, really.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rarity’s teeth clenched and the mirror floating in her magic began to crack. “Just a few what, dear? A couple hmmm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...months” Twilight couldn’t make eye contact, not if she wanted to preserve her safety.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A couple </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She could feel the fury mounting in Rarity. It was like listening to a kettle, the quiet bubble of water letting you know that things were about to boil over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Months. A couple months. B-but only if you let it grow back naturally! I have a way to fix it with magic. I promise!” Twilight held her hooves up in a desperate plea to get Rarity to simmer down just a touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rarity set the mirror on the table beside her and steadied her breathing. “Very well. You’ll get this problem figured out. Then, after that, you’ll treat my horn or else I’ll be wearing a pretty new set of wings.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Yeah. Glowing problem first. I-I just need to run these tests. Or let the tests run themselves and then interpret the data, really. Science can be very wait-and-see at times.” Twilight could give Rarity nothing but a nervous smile and careful laughter. She looked around the empty meeting room, looking desperately for something to catch her attention instead of the furious glowing mare in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spread out on the table was a tableau of research materials and bubbling glass implements. She had collected samples of hoof, horn, coat, mane, spit, eyelash… Twilight would’ve liked to get some tissue and blood samples but Rarity solidly refused. Understandable, sure, but her picture would always be incomplete. She hoped the enchanted distillers could turn up </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> to work off of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right now the samples were all feeding into a central mechanism that collected the magical readings as each piece was rendered down into its constituent particles. Magical releases like this were her greatest source of information right now. Different body parts absorb magic in different ways and expressed different qualities when put through the wringer. She wouldn’t find her answer here but she would find which question she needed to ask next and that was basically the same thing. Basically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if we must wait before we see, what do you recommend we do next?” Twilight was afraid that if Rarity rolled her eyes any harder she might go blind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twilight rocked on her hooves, chomping her lower lip. Who did she know that could help with this sort of thing? Starlight was off galvanting with Trixie and she didn’t want to ask Discord unless absolutely necessary. That left Celestia. “I thiiiink we should see Celestia about this. She might know something that I don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rarity’s eyes narrowed for a moment before she let out a heavy sigh. The tension that had built in Twilight's shoulders dropped just a touch. “Let’s hope.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twilight tapped a hind hoof against the cold stone floor of Canterlot castle. She cast a forlorn glance out the window. It was reaching the tail-end of the evening. Soon Celestia would have to retire to her chambers to lower the sun and Luna would raise the moon in turn, setting it on an arc across the sky. The hum of magic faded back into the foreground as Celestia prodded her with a delicate hoof.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Twilight?” No response. She sighed. "You haven’t been listening to me, have you.” That was more of a statement than a question. Twilight was focused on everything except Rarity and Celestia. Her gaze was pulled out to the setting sun that cut into the room. Twilight desperately wished to be anywhere but here, now, standing beside Celestia as the princess did all the heavy lifting. Twilight figured Celestia did owe her a few favors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… yes, that would be right. I’m just a little distracted right now.” Twilight met Celestia’s gaze, a pair of sympathetic eyes looking back at her. They reminded her of the sunset back in Ponyville, a splash of pink set against a background of billowing flame.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Celestia gestured to Rarity, who looked far less sympathetic. She supposed the diodes stuck to her fur didn’t help the situation at all. “Rarity and I would both appreciate it if you could lend us your attention. I have some findings to discuss with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twilight’s ears perked up and her wings nearly exploded open from where they lay resting. “Really?! That’s wonderful. I was worried this was going to take a lot longer than I thought.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Celestia’s smile faltered before she exhaled, her head dipping low. “Nothing. I found nothing at all.” She straightened out, trying to puff out her chest. Twilight appreciated her trying to put on a show, but the reality was clear for her to see. “That doesn’t mean there’s nothing there, however. Just that I couldn’t find anything with what I have on hoof. Had I a few more days, I’m sure…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twilight waved away her old mentor's concern. She was stupid to get Celestia wrapped up in this anyways. She was stupid to think this would be easy. She was stupid to think— “It’s okay, I’ve got this. Thanks for the help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a sadness in Celestia’s eyes, something passing across her face that made Twilight regret that dismissive wave. Twilight ignored it, choosing to focus instead on the task at hoof. “Twilight, I’m so sorry. I wish I could be of more help. Maybe visit me once you get everything figured out? I’d love to hear more about your process and it’s been a while since you came to me over anything but a problem.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twilight wanted to groan, to smack her head off the solid oak of the table in front of her. She settled for a polite smile. “Of course! I can’t promise I’ll have anything particularly edifying to share but it’d be nice not to have to bring another issue to your doorstep.” Twilight busied herself with peeling the diodes off Rarity, smoothing down her coat as she went. Rarity was very decidedly ignoring her, which she felt she deserved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally finished, Twilight sighed heavily. She was ready for today to be over. Waving goodbye to Celestia, she held Rarity close to her as she teleported them both back to her personal study. She made her way back to the table, shelving the less useful tomes she had spread out. She would keep a few of these out, namely Stone Turner’s Exhaustive List of Magical Phenomena and First Edition’s Foundation for Exceptional Research. Beyond being old favorites of hers, they would help tomorrow. She had another set of tests planned already. Speaking of…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rarity, you wouldn’t mind spending the night here would you?” The look on Rarity’s face gave her more of an answer than she wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Yes I would. I would much rather be at home right now, relaxing over a glass of red wine and a novel but I have to contend with another Princess Problem.” The emphasis on her P’s really stung. “I don’t think my opinion matters much in the situation at hoof, however. So I will remain with you until we get this figured out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She really did just cause problems, didn’t she? It’s not like she </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant </span>
  </em>
  <span>to. She would love to be there next to Rarity, sipping a cup of tea while they picked apart some trashy romance. Rarity fit so well against her now that Twilight was a princess. The extra head of height she had picked up made it so easy for her to wrap her forelegs around Rarity, holding her close in the dim light of the Boutiques lounge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no lounge, no cup of tea, no romance novel to be seen. Just another disappointed friend being forced to grapple with Twilight’s unending sea of anxiety. “Thanks, Rarity.” Was that all she could muster? Thanks? She wanted to cry, to scream in frustration at a world that just wouldn’t let her rest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That could wait as Rarity wrapped her forelegs around her neck, burying her muzzle in Twilight’s mane. Twilight froze as the day welled up in her throat before returning the hug in kind. “I’m sorry Twilight. I think I just need some rest. We can try something else tomorrow, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a couple moments for Twilight to speak, willing the sadness creeping in on the edges away as best she could. “Okay. Okay. We can figure this out, Rarity. I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twilight didn’t want that hug to end. She didn’t want the scent of Rarity’s perfume to ever leave her. She never wanted to relinquish the feeling of their bodies pressed together but she would have to part for a moment, at least, in order for them to make their way to bed. Twilight was going to suggest the guest room but Rarity had already taken the lead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twilight followed Rarity, her eyes fixed on that damn halo as they walked through the castle. No matter what angle she viewed it at, it always remained slightly obscured by Rarity. They made their way to her bed, collapsing into its sizable surface. Celestia had recommended it, saying she would 'grow into it.' </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was easier to keep an eye on her this way, at least. She could lay here and wrap herself in Rarity’s gleaming splendor and make sure it didn’t progress into anything worse. Seeing it in the dark of her room, with Rarity turned away from her, was even stranger. It didn’t cast a shadow of any sort nor did it illuminate anything in the room but Rarity. Her mane gleamed and her coat caught the light in a picturesque display of opalescence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It did make it hard to sleep however. Twilight tried to turn away, to focus on the view outside her window, but the light crept over her and pulled her in until she eventually found herself snout-to-back with Rarity. She draped a foreleg over her barrel and pulled Rarity right against her and the light seemed to dim. The light seemed to dim! She put some distance between her and Rarity and the light brightened again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Twilight, dear, you’re making it very hard to be kind to you with all that tossing and turning.” Rarity was doing as well as she could given the circumstances. At least she hadn’t taken off her sleeping mask yet. That’s how you knew things were going poorly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, I know. I just. I have a hypothesis to work on now. Good night Rarity.” Twilight returned to her previous position, holding Rarity close. Sleep claimed her swiftly afterwards, the drum of their hearts together lulling her to rest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The morning came too soon. Rarity groaned in the light of the new day, stretching her hooves out in the sunlight. Twilight blinked the remaining sleep from her eyes as she tried to muster the energy to face the day ahead of them. Before science was breakfast. That was a lesson she learned pretty early on in her school days.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Twilight! Rarity!” Spike was downstairs already, casting a small bowl of rubies aside to greet them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Spike! You’re up early. Is everything okay?” Twilight wrapped her son up in her hooves, setting him down on a nearby barstool.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh, yeah, everything is fine. I just wanted to get up a little earlier to make you two some breakfast. That and Big Mac and I were gonna drop by the flea market today. Gotta get up early to get all the good deals.” He tapped the side of his head, a wry smile on his face. He had grown to be so independent since he got his wings… it was touching, really. Maybe this is how her parents felt as she and Shining marched through the years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her attention away from Spike and instead rested them on the pleasantly fluffy stack of pancakes waiting for her. She usually opted for an egg on toast with black coffee but that was her ‘light morning’ meal. She supposed she could spend a little bit of extra time to enjoy the morning. She floated a set of plates and glasses out for her and Rarity, motioning for Rarity to go first. She was always able to put away twice as much food as a mare her size typically could and that only steepened with her princesshood. Now she found herself constantly munching on </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> just to tame her voracious appetite. She finally understood Celestia’s love of pastries.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even this out of her element, Rarity ate like a lady. Or at least what Twilight imagined what a lady ate like. Her and Fluttershy were both very purposeful in their movements, doubly so when it came to food. She chalked it up to anxiety for Fluttershy but for Rarity she imagined it was the performance of it all. If there was one piece of advice Twilight had really taken to heart since she began to make public appearances, it was ‘fake it till you make it’.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For her that meant pretending </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know something right away. Twilight had to watch her tendency as a know-it-all, especially in casual conversation. Even if she did frequently know it doesn’t mean everypony in the room is going to be happy with that fact. She always found that weird—the idea that some ponies aren’t as happy to spread knowledge as she is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Twilight? Hello? Is anypony home?” Rarity was waving a hoof in front of her face, dragging Twilight back to reality. Rarity had a little smudge of chocolate in the corner of her lip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right, yes. Somepony is always home Rarity. Sometimes too many ponies are home and it gets crowded, you know?” Twilight let out a strained chuckle, letting the silence hang there for a moment before moving on. “Anyways, how are the pancakes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm? Oh, they’re wonderful. Pinkie Pie’s recipe I believe. It has that signature taste.” Rarity didn’t seem much interested in conversation right now and Twilight didn’t blame her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twilight still surprised herself with the speed at which she ate. She caught Spike staring, his face aghast. She smiled sheepishly and washed the rich chocolate taste out of her mouth with a few gulps of coffee. She took hers and Rarity’s plates up to the sink. Rarity had since retired to the attached sitting room, leafing through yesterday's news. The paper usually took a while to work its way into the castle proper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Washing dishes was a good opportunity to clear her mind at least. Shame it was only two plates and two cups to clean. Spike was good with cleaning up after himself, especially after years of making him clean up after </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She needed to apologize for that one of these days. That would have to wait of course. Right now the most pressing matter was running more tests.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Rarity. There’s something I want to try out first that should be easy for us.” Twilight gathered her focus and teleported them both out the castle lawn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what do you have planned? I’d prefer to avoid vigorous exercise for as long as possible, if you don’t mind.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, don’t worry. The exercise portion of my tests aren’t gonna come up until later.” That wasn’t what Rarity wanted to hear but it was the honest truth. “What I want you to do is just. Stay here. Don’t move. I’ll be back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could hear any complaints, Twilight soared into the sky. She climbed and climbed, her body straining. She knew her limits in terms of endurance and this wouldn’t be enough to test it. The air would get to be too thin to breathe before she could tire, really. She just wanted to put as much distance between her and Rarity as possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Up here it all looked so </span><em><span>small</span></em><span>.</span> <span>It was no wonder to her that pegasi could have the egos they do if this is how they see pony society most of the time. She squinted down and sure enough Rarity was still shining bright as a beacon.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To think that it was visible from all the way up here, same as it was if it was just a few hooves in front of her… It was hard to believe. Twilight had no idea what this was. It didn’t seem like science and it didn’t feel like magic. It was completely inexplicable and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> that. Not having the answers was one thing; she was used to that. To not feel like you can even find the answers? She couldn’t stand it! At this point, she was running out of options.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’d have to talk to Discord.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Twilight, darling, of course I’d be willing to help! You and I have always had a strong working relationship after all.” Twilight rolled her eyes as Rarity tried to iron out a smirk. “The only issue is that I can’t notice anything different about her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously? How am </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> the only one who notices anything! You really can’t see her? She’s… She’s glowing!” Twilight gestured wildly at an unimpressed Rarity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Discord put a claw up to his chin and stroked his beard, a cascade of draconequus fur that fell to the ground in silken coils. “I mean, she has always been quite beautiful but she’s just not my type.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twilight scowled. “Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>kind of glowing. I mean the corona surrounding her. She’s been emanating this light for a whole day now!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A whole day? Really? And you didn’t think to grab me sooner?” Discord looked shocked, almost hurt. Twilight didn’t buy it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Forgive me if I don’t generally keep you high on my list of ‘creatures in my life I come to if I have a problem’.” Twilight was pacing now, trying to wear a rut in the stone floor of her study.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright dear, I forgive you.” Discord patted Twilight on the shoulder. “Now let me see what I can figure out…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Discord clapped his hands together and the room shook. Twilight threw up a wing as a bright white light flooded the area, blinding her and Rarity for a couple moments. Blinking the last of the light out of her eyes, the first thing she noticed was that Discord had disappeared entirely. Simply vanished. This wasn’t like him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twilight cast a frantic glance around the room, every alarm in her body still blaring at full force. She cast first an old architectural spell to check the rooms integrity. Everything seemed fine. Running down the list, she checked temporal stability, magical density, atmospheric pressure and found nothing. Finally, a dowsing spell to try and track the errant god down. She nearly did a backflip as her horn jerked her backwards, silencing the spell just in time to come crashing back-first to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rarity snickered as Twilight stood, indignant. “That was a marvelous trick but I’m not sure it helped.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Strange. Dowsing spells typically only behave that way if the thing you’re looking for is—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yourself? Yes, I can see how that’s a little off-putting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“DISCORD! Get out of my head!” Twilight furrowed her brow and her horn flickered to life again as she considered her options for ousting him. Rarity looked on from the sidelines with a single eyebrow cocked, a wry smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now now, let’s not be too hasty. Perhaps the solution you’re looking for isn’t in the physical realm but rather the realm of </span>
  <em>
    <span>emotion</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Twilight loathed the way his voice bounced around her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Discord, that is ridic—” Twilight’s body went lifeless, collapsing into a crumpled heap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There we are. Now you and I can both make this little journey together.” Discord had pulled her into a featureless black void. She figured this was supposed to be representative of her own mind, but it felt strangely empty if that was the case. Her mind generally felt more cramped than this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re supposed to ask ponies before you do this sort of thing.” Twilight huffed, stomping her hoof down. “Where are we going?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Simple! We’re walking through your memories of Rarity. Let’s start with when the two of you first met.” Discord swept his hand across the inky nothingness before them and Rarity’s boutique faded into view. Twilight’s heart swelled with emotion as they stepped into the scene, a younger version of herself being subjected to an overly-eager Rarity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twilight sighed, feeling the touch of Rarity by proxy. She couldn’t help but giggle at her younger self’s pained expression as Rarity took her measurements. Rarity’s perfume wrapped itself around her, sinking into her flared nostrils like a stone. Twilight walked closer to the two of them, drawn forward by an insatiable urge to reach out and touch Rarity. Her hoof passed through pale fur like a cloud of smoke and disappointment twinged her heartstrings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should’ve figured. What am I supposed to be learning here?” Twilight turned a pointed gaze to Discord as she stepped back to a safe viewing distance. The space around her mattered less now that she knew she was so incorporeal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Discord simply shrugged, disinterested. “Nothing, really. I’m not the type of immortal to teach lessons. Are we done here?” Discord hunkered into a chair, tapping a clawed foot impatiently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twilight gave the boutique around her one last good look. It had been years since she had seen it like this and it made her heart ache with longing for a simpler time. How she wished to trade places with that naive unicorn, to lean into the touch of Rarity as eagerly as she would now… “Yes, I’m done if you are. Where to next?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Discord sprung up like a coiled snake, his smile all fang. “I’m glad you asked! I think you’ll appreciate this next one.” He licked the tip of his finger and placed it gingerly on a point in space. He pulled his arm across his chest and the world around them turned like a page. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The heat connected with Twilight like a wrecking ball. It passed, of course, as she remembered none of this was real. The heat her past self was feeling was quite real however. Her and Discord were watching as Twilight and Rarity tried their best to maintain their composure while deep in the Dragonlands. It was hard, being that close to Rarity…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what were you thinking?” Discord pointed a lazy claw at the disguised ponies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rarity and I had to help Spike save the Dragonlands somehow and this was the best plan we could come up with.” Twilight was honestly amazed she ever got Rarity to agree to this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, I don’t mean like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I mean, what were you thinking while this was happening?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twilight tapped her hoof against her chin, stroking her thin beard. She needed to shave. “I remember… thinking about books.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This earned a snort from Discord, his face incredulous. “Books? Really? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Books?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Please tell me you’re not serious.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am!” Twilight stamped her hoof and scowled. “I was thinking about books to avoid thinking about Rarity, I’m pretty sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you need to avoid thinking about her?” Discord had procured himself a chaise lounge and a small notepad, a pair of bifocals teetering on the bridge of his snout.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twilight rubbed her temple, trying to remember something she’d rather forget. “Because… because when you’re that close to somepony it’s hard to keep your thoughts straight. I had to be mentally present to help Spike and that couldn’t have happened if I let myself get distracted.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve seen the way you hang out with ‘the girls,’ all group hugs and cuddle sessions. What made this any different?” Discord scribbled furiously but Twilight was certain she could see him playing tic tac toe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s hard to explain. I guess I like the way she smelled? It mostly smelled like scorched earth and dirt and filthy water but she smelled like... like a flower garden, if flower gardens could sweat.” Discord’s snout crumpled in distaste. “She was just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>close</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me, you know? The cooling spell I was maintaining was low-energy so we could still defend ourselves or teleport out so yeah, we were sweating in those dreadful costumes. Can’t really blame us, I think.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So there you were, trapped in a cramped costume with a sweaty, floral-scented mare sat atop you. You’re telling me this doesn’t end like one of your trashy romances?” The look Twilight gave him could’ve killed a pony. Discord zipped his lips shut, his piece having been spoken. His hands were still a tangled mess of fingers and Twilight didn’t care for the implication.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like that! She just smelled really nice and was really close and—and it was distracting me. That’s all.” Twilight cast her eyes off to the side, away from Discord and the wiggling ‘rock’ in front of her. The smell of jasmine reached her nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, of course. I believe you! Just think about our conversation, okay? Let’s keep moving.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A snap and Rarity’s sitting room blinked into view. Twilight and Rarity were there again. Twilight was cradling Rarity, their bodies fit snug together. There was that glass of wine and a book that Twilight had been craving. Discord paced around the pair before clearing his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what I see?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twilight gave the best answer she could. “Me and Rarity? Hanging out?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I see a pony in love.” Discord stopped his pacing and pointed an accusatory finger at the sitting Twilight, who had buried her muzzle in the soft curls of Rarity’s mane.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twilight’s mouth hardened into a thin line. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Discord sighed, pinching the bridge of his snout. He snapped again with his free hand and they were somewhere else. Twilight was holding a scuffed and bruised Rarity. They were at the end of the Battle for Canterlot. Twilight was checking then double and triple checking Rarity for anything worse than a scratch. She remembered that worry, that fear hanging over her head. What if Rarity had gotten hurt?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just checking to make sure she was okay. What’s wrong with that?” Twilight wasn’t sure who she was trying to convince: Discord or herself. Regardless, Discord wasn’t buying it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snap!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twilight holding Rarity after the Gala. They had retired to their room in Canterlot and were well on their way to earning some well-deserved sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snap!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rarity and Twilight, Flurry Heart’s third birthday. The smell of her perfume, the sound of her laughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snap!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rarity and Twilight, after Twilight’s coronation. Burgundy lipstick on pale purple coat. Wait, what?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snap!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back in the infinite dark of her mind. This time, a tower of filing cabinets dominated the space in front of them. They stretched as far as the eye could see, disappearing over the horizon. Twilight turned to look at Discord, desperate for some sort of answer. She didn’t understand. She didn’t hate it but she didn’t like it either. Why? “Why go through all this trouble just to teach me that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Discord filed one of his nails, turning a single eye to regard Twilight. “I didn’t teach you anything. I jumped into your head to figure something out, stumbled over the giant pile of baggage you handily labeled ‘I Love Rarity’ and wanted you to sort it out. That’s all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so you don’t want to admit you’re helping me. That’s fine. What should I do next?” Twilight was set back to pacing, counting five steps out before turning to walk another five steps. Better than thinking about her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You just don’t want to have to make the choice yourself, do you?” Twilight paused in her pacing, wilting under the accusation. She knew he was right. “Aren’t you a princess? Isn’t making decisions something you should get some practice with?” Discord was hunched down now, his long body a stiff sine wave as he placed himself snout to snout with Twilight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I make plenty of decisions about things I understand. I do what I have to as the Princess of Friendship. I don’t know what to do with a crush. Forgive me?” She offered her best smile, a toothy grin that failed to convince either of them of anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Discord fixed her with a stone-cold stare. “...Fine. But only because we’re friends!” Returning to his typical standing posture he snorted and snapped his fingers. He was out of her head and Twilight was still a crumpled heap on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rose unsteadily to her hooves and cast her eyes around the room. Rarity was gone. Judging by the light in the window, Twilight had been unconscious for a good few hours now. She didn’t blame Rarity for leaving. A mare could only entertain so much foolishness in one day. Now Twilight just had to worry about what Rarity was going to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rarity? Hello? Anypony home?” Twilight pushed open the door to Carousel Boutique carefully. Twilight expected nothing, to be greeted by the same cavernous emptiness that soaked the halls of her castle. For a single painful moment, she was left to contend with the icy silence creeping in around her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In here, darling.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Here was the sitting room, a small room that separated the living room from the showroom floor. Rarity was stretched across a couch, cradling a cup of red wine in her magic as she read. Her glasses hung on her muzzle lazily, cutting across her face in a way that made Twilight’s heart stir. The orange seemed so much quieter in the soft yellow light of the lazy crystalline bulb. Rarity didn’t like wearing them out in public if she could afford it. She typically accepted squinting if it meant she didn’t have to ‘look old’ while facing the public. Here though, decorum was the least of Rarity’s concerns.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rarity, I came to tell you something.” Standing in front of Rarity like this, the pressure to speak was almost crushing her. She thought about similar weights she had carried through her life; being Celestia’s star pupil, the fight against Tirek, running the School of Friendship. All of those moments paled in comparison to now. She wasn’t fighting for the future of Equestria or her mentors approval, she was fighting for her own selfish love. She swallowed hard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well? Is it about the light?” Rarity set her book down on the table next to the couch, wine glass drifting to her lips. Twilight could go for a drink right about now. “What did you and Discord find? Hopefully something, given how long you were out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about that. I didn’t really know he was going to knock me out cold. Mind if I sit down?” Rarity wordlessly drew her hindlegs closer, giving Twilight just enough room to sit. They were so close physically but Twilight couldn’t help but feel a chasm split wide open between them. With every moment that passed it only seemed to grow wider.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well? Whatever you’re going to say, spit it out. I’d like to get back my routine as soon as possible. I’m sure you understand.” Rarity looked like she was at her wits end. She was as put together as always but to a dear friend like Twilight, she could see the frayed ends of her nerves reflected in her eyes. Those big, beautiful, soulful eyes... </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right! Sorry. I just—I have feelings for you.” Twilight’s heart skipped a beat. “Romantic ones.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The chasm between them echoed with those words, as heavy as stone plummeting to the ground. Twilight felt that she too might crash through the floor if she didn’t brace herself. Rarity blinked once, twice, three times as she processed what Twilight had said. She set her wine glass next to her book and removed her glasses. Rarity blinked a few more times for good measure before finally pointing an unsure hoof at herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? You have feelings… for me?” Twilight didn’t understand why Rarity was so surprised. What pony in their right mind </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes? Yes, of course. Of course!” Twilight nearly leapt forward, grabbing Rarity’s hooves in her own and fixing her eyes on Rarity. “I don’t know how I didn’t realize it earlier, honestly. The way your touch makes my heart flutter or the way your perfume renders me incapable of coherent thought should’ve been enough. Seeing you lit up like this made me realize for the first time in my life how truly </span>
  <em>
    <span>blessed</span>
  </em>
  <span> I am to have such a beautiful mare in my life and—and how much I want, how much I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to cherish you. To care for you in a way that’s different than being your friend. I want... I want to date you, Rarity. I want to be your marefriend more than my heart could ever tell.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twilight was crying, wasn’t she? It was hard to tell whose tears fell first but it didn’t matter as Rarity collapsed against Twilight, pressing her muzzle into her chest as she wailed. Twilight pulled her close, as close as she could possibly get, and she felt that gap between them seal itself shut even as cries of joy wracked her body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So… is that a yes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rarity’s laugh bounced against the walls of the room and rattled around in Twilight’s brain. It was like a poem, a brief sting of beauty in a world that seemed to lack it at times. Twilight relished it almost as much as the eager kiss on the muzzle that followed. Rarity pulled back, cradling Twilight’s face in her hooves. The light around Rarity faded to naught but the light in Twilight's heart burned as bright as ever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>